ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Vice
Danny "The Vagrant" Vice Statistics Real Name Daniel Vice Ring Name(s) Danny Vice Nickname The Vagrant Height 6 ft 2 in Weight 220 lbs Born August 31, 1982 Hometown San Diego, CA Current Federations WCF, GWC Former Federations PWA, WFWF Debut August 2006 Danny "The Vagrant" Vice first came onto the scene in World Championship Federation in early August of 2006. His Sunday Night Slam debut was made when he attacked Skyler Striker after a match with a chair, and sent Striker through a table. After a few weeks of training and matches in the WCF, Vice joined the newly formed Pure Wrestling Alliance. In October of 2006, at PWA Redemption, he defeated "The Hitman" Manny C and "The Fatebringer" Skyler Striker in a Triple Threat 30-Minute Iron Man Match to become the first PWA World Champion. Vice is also the founder of the Global Wrestling Coalition, a federation which opened in January of 2007. The Beginning Danny was born into an abusive home. His mother passed away when he was a young teenager. His drunken father would beat Danny and his two younger sibling, Jimmy and Janie, when they were children. Little is known about the Vice family except that the three siblings are extremely close and live together in San Diego. Jimmy Vice also doubles as his tag team partner, as the team Vice Effect, while Janie is their cool headed supporter and manager. WCF Danny's first official match was against Chino. He lost the bout after locking Chino in the Vicelock due to outside interference from Skyler Striker and Chino's tag partner JackHammer. Vice and Striker have continued a heated feud that is leading to a ladder match at September's School of Pain PPV. On September 17, he and WCF Hardcore Champion, Jack of Blades, defeated Striker and Dake Ken. At September 24th's School of Pain, Vice lost to Skyler Striker in a ladder match for the #1 contendership to Jack of Blades' Hardcore title. Vice now has one automatic challenge against Skyler Striker until 2007 School of Pain and Vice can choose the stipulation. Vice created an open challenge on the October 8 episode of SLAM, which was answered by former 2-time World Champion Outcast. Vice was victorious thanks in part to Logan. Team of Treachery 2006 After interfering in several members of ToT matches on their behalves, Vice was selected to team with JJ Biggs and become a tag team champion. He arrived late during his first match to help he and Biggs steal a win from AJ Storm and Davey Ortega. Danny Vice defeated Dake Ken to become the special guest referee for Jack of Blades and Striker's Hardcore Title match at WCF Revenge. After Striker won the Hardcore Title, Vice attacked him and Vice challenged Striker for the title using his rematch clause WCF One. Striker and Thunder then defeated Disorder by Design for the WCF Tag Team Titles on the December 10th edition of SLAM. After the match Vice attacked Striker and made their match at One a Hell in the Cell match for the Hardcore title. Vice and Biggs will fight their final fight of 2006 against the Wal-Mart Liberation Front for the #1 contendership for the tag titles on the December 31st edition of slam. 2007 Disorder by Design won the tag team titles on the January 14th episode of Slam for the second time. Disorder by Design went into the match with some momentum as Vice pinned Thunder and Biggs pinned Striker the week before their title shot. They then regained the tag titles on with a victory over Skyler and Thunder. The following week, Vice and Biggs dropped the titles to Jack of Blades and Logan as part of a 4-Way Tag Title match. The New Vagrant At One, Vice was defeated after passing out in the Lockdown submission hold from Striker, in the center of the cell. His unwillingness to submit and death-defying aerial attacks won the hearts of the crowd. Vice also appeared with a new look and new attitude, even receiving support from the crowd after an emotional interview on Slam. He was then challenged by Thunder to a match on the February 11 episode. Thunder defeated Vice after Janie Vice turned on her brother and struck him with a chair. It was later said she did so because she was unappreciative of Danny's new attitude. Danny would beat Thunder at February's PPV, Till Death Do Us Part. The following Slam, he forced Thunder back into the ring in a match between Team NCW & Thunder/Striker to help Skyler Striker. He then pinned Conrad Howell in a triple threat match that also included Bobby Cairo to put him on a winning streak headed towards WAR. At WAR, Danny would finish fifth after drawing #1 for his entrance number. He lasted the second longest in a match that would be won by Striker. At Blast in April, Vice will face Striker and Thunder in a triple threat match for the Hardcore title. PWA Danny entered the Gold Rush tournament to become the PWA's first World Champion. After defeating Shane O'Riley, Vice enters the Triple Threat finals at Redemption. On September 15, he was injured in his match with Justin Class by special referee Manny C. Although he is currently fighting several broken ribs, Vice was able to make Manny C tap out to the Vicelock. As a guest referee of a Manny C-Striker match, he hit Manny C with the Outcast after being attacked by Manny in the match. He then hit Striker with Rejection before counting the 3-count for Striker. World Champion On October 15, at PWA Redemption, Vice defeated Striker and Manny C 2-1-0 in a 30-Minute Iron Man match, beginning his first reign as World Champion. Since then, Vice has tried to lead a group of wrestlers against a possible invasion from DOWA. On November 19, he defends his title against Striker at PWA Clash of the Champions in the main event dubbed "The Final Chapter". He defeated Striker in a brutal match to retain his World Championship. The federation slowly closed in December of 2006. GWC In December of 2006, The Vagrant created the Global Wrestling Coalition. Several talents have already signed contracts with the GWC, and Vice will take the role of general manager on. First, he set-up an 8-man tournament for the World Title. His next order of business was creating their first ever PPV, which is GWC Alpha, coming in February. The fed flourished in its early stages and now holds a competitive and large roster. Vice feuded with Drake Kencedro for several months over power of the Coalition, with Vice winning out in early April. WFWF On December 5, 2006, The Vagrant signed a contract with the WFWF. His house show debut was against Chris Hammers, where he was victorious by pinfall. Danny was victorious in his second match, a 5-way Gauntlet on the Violent Uprising preshow for WFWF Crimson Existence PPV. He was moved up to the main show for the January 10th edition of Felo-de-Se against Thunder as he, Striker, and Yukio Blaze form together to take down the stable Revolution, led by Wayne McGurk, Kurt Burton, and Thunder. After Striker resigned from the WFWF, Vice's future became very unclear in the federation. He would leave in early February 2007. Facts *His entrance music is "Rookie" by Boy Sets Fire when he is appearing to wrestle, and "Second Heartbeat" by Avenged Sevenfold when appearing for any other reason, including in the tag team Vice Effect with his brother Jimmy. His theme as a part of Disorder by Design is "Duality" by Slipknot. When he is Commissioner Vice in the GWC, his theme is "Gonna Fly Now" by Bill Conti. *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Vicelock'' (Anaconda Vice) :*''Halo'' (Corkscrew Senton) :*''Rejection'' (Back to Back Double Underhook Piledriver) :*''Outcast'' (Superkick) :*''Straight To Heaven (as Vice Effect)'' (Crucifix powerbomb followed by Corkscrew senton) :*''Chaos Theory (as Disorder by Design)'' (Backbreaker follwed by corkscrew legdrop) Notable Feuds *Skyler Striker (WCF 8/06 to 1/07, PWA 9/06 to 12/06) *Thunder (WCF 02/07 to current) *Drake Kencedro (GWC 02/07 to 04/07) Championship Succession {|border="1" style="background: #99FFFF;" align="center" |- ! colspan="3" align="center" | WCF Tag Team Championships |- | width="30%" align="center" | Preceded by: Devastation, Inc | width="30%" align="center" | First w/ JJ Biggs 11/05/06 to 12/10/06 | width="30%" align="center" | Succeeded by: '''Skyler Striker and Thunder |- | width="30%" align="center" | Preceded by: Skyler Striker and Thunder | width="30%" align="center" | Second w/ JJ Biggs 01/14/07 to 1/21/07 | width="30%" align="center" | Succeeded by: '''Logan and Jack of Blades |- ! colspan="3" align="center" | PWA World Championship |- | width="30%" align="center" | Preceded by: First Champion | width="30%" align="center" | First 10/15/06 to 12/08/06 | width="30%" align="center" | Succeeded by: Federation closed Danny "The Vagrant" Vice